


La La Land

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Hollywood! [9]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Dancing, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Inspired by La La Land (2016), Love, M/M, Movie Poster, Romance, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: "More dancing, Steve?""Yeah, Buck...we're the fools who dream!"Steve and Bucky mimic the famous movie poster for La La Land (2016) starring Ryan Gosling and Emma Stone.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Mia Dolan/Sebastian Wilder
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Hollywood! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852180
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	La La Land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50216423727/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
